A Boy and His Horse
by Marie Kenobi
Summary: Ryo discovers the joys and sorrows of the world of equestrian show jumping.


A Boy and His Horse

* Disclaimer * Ronin Warriors and related universe doesn't belong to me, but to Sunrise Inc. I merely borrowed them. So please don't sue, I'm broke.

****

A Boy and His Horse

By: Marie Kenobi

The sky was sunny and clear, not overcast and dark like it had been the last few days. Ryo Sanada sat in the passenger seat of the red convertible they'd rented while in New York. Mia Koji was driving, with Yuli Yamano sitting between she and Ryo. Rowen Hashiba, Sage Date, Cye Mouri, and Kento Rei Faun sat squished together in that order on the back seat. As they drove along a back rode, sight seeing on their last day in America, they came upon another farm. But for some reason, this one was different, pulling Ryo from the sword magazine he'd thoroughly been entranced with and directing his eyes to the brown grass beyond a tattered, half painted, half natural fence. In the field a herd of scraggly looking horses stood huddled together. One particular horse caught his eye. "Wait Mia, pull over."

Surprised, but without objections, Mia did and Ryo immediately leapt out of the car. He looked up and down the road, checking for cars, then ran over to the other side of the road and stopped when he came to the pasture fence. Only one horse raised its head to acknowledge his presence – the mud splattered, white mare that had caught his attention.

Ryo's four friends joined him just as he started back for the car. "Turn up that drive there," he instructed of Mia, pointing to a gravel road under a hanging wooden sign with the name "Dream Come True Ranch" painted in faded blue letters on it. During the drive to an old farmhouse, Ryo's friends bombarded him with curious questions. And as they made their way, the little white mare followed wearily along the old fence.

Arriving at the farmhouse, Ryo hurried out again, Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento in tow as he climbed the porch steps and knocked. After three unsuccessful tries he turned to leave, but the creaking of a door hinge turned him back. A tired looking man with graying hair peeked out of his darkened house.

"Ya? Whatcha want? I ain't buyin' and don't think of startin' trouble. I know your kind. You younguns think ya can do whatcha want. Well this is private property! Oh, afternoon Miss," he added more gently, nodding his head when he saw Mia.

Rowen turned raised eyebrows to Sage. _Feisty, eh?_

Where's your manners Ro?

Left 'em in Japan.

Ryo ignored his two friends' mental conversation. "I've come to ask about one of your horses. Those are your horses aren't they?"

The old man stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door behind him, and hobbled down the steps with a cane and narrowed eyes. "Yup. So?"

"Are they for sale?"

Everyone except Ryo was caught off guard. The old man eyed him. "You look like a good boy. Whatcha want with those 'ol horses?"

"Not all," he explained, "just that white one."

"Well outta the herd I'd say ya picked the worst one. Bad temper she's got. Terrible one! But if I 'member correctly, she only turned 7 on, oh, August 1. I'm willing to sell her, but it'd be high."

Ryo's face became doubtful. "How much?"

"$1000."

The excited fire dancing in his eyes diminished. He didn't have that much being an orphan. And if he did, it would go towards college. Ryo stuffed one hand in his pocket, fingering his red armor orb there and walked to the fence. The white mare lifted her head and trotted over. She snorted as his hand brushed across the velvety nose.

"Jimmeny crickets! You an animal lover Son? She never taken to no one like that!" The old man hobbled towards Ryo with the others close behind. As they approached, the mare tossed her head and hurried away. _Maybe if I drop the price a little he'll say yes. I could use the money . . . _ "How about this? I'll drop the price to $800. Fair eh?"

Still staring wistfully at the mare that returned his gaze, Ryo shook his head. It was still too much. "Thank you for your time. I hope we haven't bothered you too much." With hanging head, Ryo shuffled back to the car and climbed in. Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento followed and tried to cheer him with conversation. Mia sent Yuli back and for a moment talked to the old man. A piece of paper was exchanged between the two before she finally came back and started the engine. Ryo thought he could hear a horse whinny as they pulled away . . .

**

"It's great Cye, I love it!" Kento waved the "coupon" around in the air that his best friend had given him. It was redeemable for 3 special desserts that would be his alone to eat.

Smiling in happiness over the white-laced dress the Ronins had given her for Christmas, Mia stood and exchanged hugs with all of them. Coming to Ryo, she noticed the thoughtful expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Mia practically had to scream over the noises Yuli was making about his new bamboo practice sword. The boy had spent the night because his parents had gone to a Christmas Eve party. White Blaze, who had been sleeping in the den, got up to find a quieter resting-place.

Ryo's smile was obviously false. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about all that happened in New York."

With a nod Mia turned and looked at the other four Ronins until their attentions had been caught. It was time.

"Hey Ryo, come with us outside. There's something we have to show you." Rowen grabbed one of Ryo's wrists and with Sage's help they dragged him up. Once outside they led him to the old barn on Mia's property.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, you'll see," Yuli chanted excitedly.

"You don't think we'd only give you clothes for Christmas, do you?" Sage asked.

Ryo looked skeptical. "If it were your idea, maybe . . ."

Sage rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Your main present was actually Mia's idea. We just pitched in with the shipping cost and all the accessories needed." Cye's eyes danced in merry anticipation, wondering what his friend would think of his present.

The center of attention was thoroughly confused. Just before they reached the barn he said, "You guys didn't buy something that'll jump out and eat me, did you? I've been a good leader, right – " Ryo suddenly stopped. Among the excited chattering and laughter of his friends he heard something else. A whinny –

Ryo broke apart from the others and ran into the barn, whose outward appearance had deceived him. On the inside, everything had been redone and updated. And in the midst of the clean, sparkling stable was the dainty, white mare, whinnying from where she stood in crossties, a red bow tied around her neck and wisps of hay sticking out from the corners of her mouth.

**

His jaw dropped open. "English! That's for sissy boys who like tight pants! You couldn't find any Western instructors?"

Mia shook her head, slightly hurt by his tone. Ryo saw this and apologized. After all, if it hadn't been for Mia, he wouldn't have his horse, which he had dubbed Wildfire. Now, 6 months after he had received her, the mare was well enough to be ridden. But the only riding instructors they could find taught English riding . . . "I'm sorry Mia. I'm being a jerk. Tell you what, call the instructor and set up some lessons. I'll give it a try."

**

"Up, up, up, up, up, up. Good, good Ryo. I can see you've been practicing! You don't need me to tell you when you should be out of the saddle during a posting trot anymore. OK, now do a sitting trot for three strides, then halt and back. Excellent!"

The smile on Ryo's face stretched from ear to ear as he rode back to his instructor, Asada-senshi.

"You're a natural."

"A good horse helps too." Ryo leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Wildfire's neck. The mare snorted in content.

"Now Ryo." The boy stayed in his position, lifting only his head to respond to his teacher's serious tone. "You've been practicing with me once a week for a month and I've come to discover you are a definite natural. You've got a good seat, legs, and gentle hands. It's time you advance to a canter. And have you ever considered jumping? I think you'd find that you like it." Asada-senshi explained to Ryo the process of going from a trot to a canter and reminded him not to stiffen up. "Or else Wildfire will stiffen too and you might lose your balance and fall again like you did last time."

Ryo rubbed his temples with one hand. He could still feel his smarting backside after he'd gotten up from falling off . . .

**

He went over the predetermined plans again. _At the gate, move off into a trot and go around once. When I get back to the gate, canter halfway around the ring before heading for the first jump. At the cone count three strides and find my takeoff point. At the same time, squeeze with my legs and get in two-point position. Give with my hands and land with head up, heels down. Canter to the next jump._

The procedure was something he had been working on at the trot, and was now ready to try at the canter. Ryo and Wildfire soared over the last jump with ease. He cantered his mare twice around the course, then slowed to a trot, and finally a relaxed walk. Suddenly, cheering erupted from the sidelines. Startled, Wildfire crow-hopped once, and Ryo, caught off guard, lost his balance and tumbled over the side. Landing roughly on his backside he looked up to see the usual audience. The railbirds –Sage, Cye, Rowen, and Kento –shifted from cheering to peals of laughter. Even White Blaze seemed to smile.

"A arigato," he mumbled. Ryo stood up and as he brushed his pants off, remembered the crop he still clasped in his right hand. Still embarrassed, he drew his arm back and threw it. The crop hit Kento square in the chest. The other boy's eyes widened and his arms thrashed about wildly.

"Tasukete kure, tasukete kure! Get it off, get it off!" Kento backed up in an attempt to free himself of the object –which he still didn't know what it was –and tripped over his own feet, falling flat on his back. Intrigued by this, Wildfire walked forward and stretched her neck over the fence to have a better look at Kento. Like a monster hiding in the bushes, he suddenly sprang up. Wildfire reared up and pivoted on her hindquarters. With flopping reins and banging stirrups she galloped halfway around the ring, turning in the middle to come towards Ryo, and stopping in a sliding halt just a few feet away.

Everyone, including Ryo broke out into fits of laughter again. After pulling up his stirrups and gathering the reins, he prepared to cool Wildfire off. Rowen hurried over the fence at that moment and stole the reins from him. It was at that moment Ryo finally noticed how dressed up everyone was.

"If you don't hurry up and get dressed, you'll make us all late for your party."

Ryo's eyes widened. "I thought you had all forgotten!"

"Your birthday?" Cye exclaimed. "Never! What kind of friends would we be then? We're supposed to be meeting everyone in town - Mia, Yuli, his parents, my mom, my sister and her fiancé, Sage's family, and Kento's family. Now hurry up and get a shower! You smell like horse!"

**

_A blue ribbon! _Ryo dismounted and accepted the congratulations his friends gave him while he praised Wildfire. _First place in our first show together! Asada-senshi was right; Wildfire and I only needed this schooling show to introduce us to the world of showing. _"C'mon, let's go celebrate! We can't forget it's Ro's birthday!"

Rowen smiled. "Or that you placed first."

**

Jetlag. Stupid time changes. Sage, the usual early bird awoke later than normal. He rubbed his left shoulder and looked around. Rowen's duffel bag lay in the same place he had dropped it the night before. Sage lay back down and stretched. After nearly a week of being stuck in his subarmor and having to endure both the physical and mental anguish of their adventure in Africa, he was glad to be home.

Clucking – Sage stood up and walked to the window. He laughed at the sight before him; he couldn't help it. Ryo, after having probably been put through the most torture of the five, was standing by the pasture fence, clucking to Wildfire and shaking a bucket full of oats as he desperately tried to catch the mare. Sage's laugh intensified, booming and bouncing off the bedroom walls until Cye, Rowen, and Kento joined him. White Blaze, who had grown rather fond of Cye, stood by his side. The four boys opened the window and yelled to Ryo who started laughing with them. Upon seeing him, White Blaze ran to the kitchen where he would chatter noisily until someone let him out.

_Perhaps, _Sage thought, _the destruction of our armors has brought us closer together than we realized . . ._

"Nice pants Bro! I thought you said those tight pants were for sissies!"

"Lay off Kento, I know you're jealous!" Ryo grinned to himself and headed to the in-gate. He was next. Underneath him, Wildfire pranced uneasily and he tried to communicate calmness to her through the reins. The guys walked up quickly and Rowen patted Wildfire's strong neck before turning to Ryo. "Good luck, I know you can do it. This should be an easy blue for you." 

Sage patted his knee. "Break a leg." He thought about it a moment before adding, "But not literally."

"Thirsty?" Cye asked. He held up a water bottle, which Ryo gratefully drank from. His mouth had suddenly become very dry.

Kento blew his chest out. "Don't worry about the pants thing, Ryo. Besides me, you're the best looking guy here!" Cye elbowed Kento in his stomach and as the in-gate attendant called to Ryo, Kento's breath came out in a giant whoosh.

Ryo's own breath came out in a rush. This was his biggest show yet. After many small, local shows he had graduated to the larger ones. Today's prize for first would be a plaque and money. Ryo had already decided how he would use the money should he win. He would use it to pay for the entry fee, the gas used up during the two hour trip here, two months of feed for Wildfire, payment for Asada-senshi, and the rest he would split between his four friends, keeping a little for himself to put up for college.

The prancing body of Wildfire underneath him awoke Ryo, reminding him his time had started. With a nudge of his heels, Wildfire broke into a smooth canter and headed for the first jump. _14 jumps, highest 4'2", lowest 3'6", 3 combinations, 2 of which are over the same jumps. Now 4 strides to the first jump, squeeze, and – Over!_

Ryo and Wildfire landed, cantering away from the brush jump and making a sharp turn to the left towards the 4'2" upright pole jump. Then on to the first combination consisting of a stone wall and gate. Easy. Ryo turned his head to the right where a hog's back awaited him. Still clear. Now they cantered to a triple combination: triple bar, coop, and panel. Next the oxer and back to the first combination. Another less complicated wall, a wide turn to a 2' spread, and finally the last jump. Ryo's heart skipped a beat. The last jump was 3'9" and consisted of poles with barrels underneath. Not a problem for him, but he had discovered in an early show that Wildfire wasn't very fond of barrels – he was still grinding dirt between his teeth hours after the fall. One stride before their takeoff, Ryo clucked and rapped her lightly on the shoulder with his crop. As a result Wildfire lifted too early. There was the sound of hoof striking wood and the rattling of a pole in its cups. On landing, she stumbled, sending her rider onto her neck. The crowd, which had begun its noisy praise for the first clear round, suddenly hushed. Both horse and rider fought to regain their balance, with Ryo sending Wildfire forward to complete their ride. _Just a few feet to the finish . . ._There! Ryo finally slowed his horse to a trot and shinnied back into the saddle just as the crowd exploded again.

Once the gate had closed behind him, Ryo dismounted to shaky knees; he hated falling off, much less coming close to it. Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento were by his side instantly, first asking if he was all right then congratulating him on his clear round.

"But I thought we knocked - "

"Her left hind chipped that top rail, but it stayed!" Cye explained, passing him his water bottle.

The five young men, with fledging riders in tow asking to pet Wildfire, walked back to their horse trailer and waited. Ryo had never been one who could stand watching his fellow competitors compete if he had a chance at winning.

An hour later, he was called back to the ring and presented with the rewards of first place. While Ryo took a victory lap around the arena, a tall, lanky man with beady eyes and rough hands walked up to Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento.

Rowen, who had been second in command as a Ronin, stepped forward to take the role of leadership while Ryo was absent. "Yes?"

The man turned his beady eyes to Rowen. "Ah good, I see you speak English. I am Jake McCarthy from the U.S. I've been sent by the United States Equestrian Team (USET) to recruit new talent. Your friend has caught my eye."

**

Sage blinked at the May sun. It had happened again, more trouble with the armor. But this time they had acquired new armor and he wasn't sure whether or not it had brought them closer or separated them. He shivered recalling the images he'd seen connected with the armors.

"Sage, come on!"

The blond warrior looked up. Cye was running to the gate. _Ryo must be back, _he realized. The young man had recently finished a show jumping circuit. Now, all five warriors were meeting at Mia's. "He got first!" Kento was yelling excitedly to the guys. Leaping from the running board on Ryo's truck that he had been riding on, Kento hurried forward to tell the good news with White Blaze bounding after him, looking just as happy as everyone else to finally see Ryo again.

The four boys waited patiently while Ryo unloaded Wildfire and settled her in the barn. She was thrilled to be home again and galloped out to the pasture as soon as he released her. But instead of rejoining the others, he climbed onto the top rail of the pasture fence. Rowen walked up to him, but Ryo got down to sit under a cherry tree. Hurt, Rowen looked to Sage who had remained his best friend for so many years. But Sage and Ryo were close also.

Walking up to the black-headed boy, he knelt down and took in the sight of shaking shoulders and misting eyes. Sage motioned to the others who came forward to kneel in a circle around Ryo. "What is it Ryo?"

"McCarthy and I have made a deal – Wildfire and I are going to America to try out for the USET. I'll be leaving in a week."

The other 4 young men reeled back in shock. They glanced at each other briefly before nodding. "I think," Cye began, "I speak for all of us when I say we'll stand by you in whatever you choose."

**

They held fast to their promise and assured Ryo they would go to America as soon as possible. None were married or in steady relationships and they believed they could find better work over there. As they watched their friend depart from the waiting room to catch his flight, memories resurfaced to that day just two years ago when Ryo's life had been altered greatly during a sight seeing trip along the back roads of New York.

Kento sniffled and scratched White Blaze's neck. "I always hated seeing grown men cry," he said. "I thought it made men look weak. Now look at me, I'm bawling my eyes out!"

Cye patted Kento's back in an attempt to comfort his friend. But his look of disgust was only too evident when Kento blew his nose on Cye's sleeve.

**

Ryo was grinning from ear to ear as he pulled into the driveway of the small farm he'd bought. Today, after many weeks and a few complications, Wildfire had been released from quarantine. He already had their schedule worked out – two days for her to rest and familiarize herself with her new home then they would both head back into training. This time though, they would have the help of a real Olympic coach.

As his small farmhouse came into view, Ryo slowed down. In front of his house was a gray van. _Who could that be? _Thinking that maybe it was a reporter who'd come to interview him, he turned to the left where a dirt road led to a barn. Ryo and Wildfire were the newest, most promising young and good-looking team in the country, but that still hadn't changed his opinions of interviews. Standing in front of the barn were four figures, obviously young males. For a moment he thought they might be some students from the local riding stable, but even from a distance the blue hair was recognizable. When Ryo stepped out of the truck, a volley of hugs greeted him. "You made it!"

"Told ya we'd come," Rowen smirked.

"So when did you get here? How are long are you staying? Where are you staying?"

Sage laughed. Ryo must have been lonely. "Whoa, calm down! Unload that beauty of yours first and let us see her, then, while you get her settled, we'll answer your questions."

With a nod, Ryo went about the required task of settling his mare. When the "Ahh's" of admiration came, he quickly boasted, "Just wait 'til she's back in training a week or so."

The five young men talked heartily that night. They caught up on the weeks missed and the four new arrivals explained their plans of staying in America. After a reunion with White Blaze, who he had left in Japan with Cye, Ryo finally convinced his friends to stay at the farm. "I've got two extra bedrooms. You could bunk up together in twos like we used to at Mia's. Please say you'll stay, it'd mean the world to me." They finally agreed and Ryo found he couldn't stop smiling.

A few days later, as Ryo rode into his arena once again mounted on Wildfire, he looked behind him and winked. There they were, the four railbirds all smiling and throwing thumbs ups at him.

**

Blue ribbon after blue ribbon, trophy after trophy, first place after first place. Ryo found he was running out of room for he and his horse's awards. As a team they excelled in almost everything from advanced schooling shows where they wet their feet and got a feel for American showing to grand prix for junior riders that resembled the real things. But soon they surpassed all of this and found themselves competing with the Olympic level riders who would eventually become their teammates.

Both horse and rider became household names – Ryo Sanada, the 20-year-old orphan from Japan, and his 11-year-old American-bred Thoroughbred/Warmblood mare, Wildfire. As they began to both regularly compete and win Olympic level show jumping, reporters went so far as to give the team the name "From Neglected to Respected."

But Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento were not forgotten. There was something written about them for every few reports on Ryo. "Ever wondered who those four young men you always see with young Ryo Sanada are?" the papers would ask. "Sage Date, Rowen Hashiba, Cye Mouri, and Kento Rei Faun have been Mr. Sanada's best friends since middle school. "They're my lifeline," Mr. Sanada once said of them. "They're the ones who stick by my side through thick and thin." And stick to his side they have. All four boys left either family or jobs in Japan to come to the U.S. and support their friend. So remember, next time you see the black-headed boy, his white mare, and ever-faithful friends, give them a hearty hello and good luck."

**

Two months later in October, Ryo, Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento climbed into Ryo's truck and trailered Wildfire to New York where they would compete in the prestigious show at Madison Square Garden. It would be their last show before they were scheduled to join the USET.

Both Wildfire and Ryo were confident and paid no heed to the muddy ground that had been the product of a downpour the night before. It continued to sprinkle even as they completed a clear, first round and headed to the jump off. But disaster struck as they made a sharp right turn to a long spread. They never made it. The last Ryo remembered was feeling his horse slide out from under him and hitting something else besides the muddy ground . . .

He awoke minutes later to sirens. Something was strapped over his mouth and nose with something else to his wrist. Sage was the first of his friends he saw until he turned his head and caught sight of Kento. "What happened?" he mumbled, sounding drugged. The EMT in the ambulance asked him to raise his arm. "Agh! I can't!" he screamed in pain.

Sage's one visible eye was sympathetic. "You broke it . . .when you fell."

"What happened?!" Ryo repeated, this time louder.

Kento grimaced. "Remember right before you went into the jump off, you told us you were going to cut inside of Jump 4 to save time and because you thought the ground was firmer there? Well it wasn't. As you galloped into that turn, Wildfire slipped and stumbled. You were thrown over her head and directly into the jump standard of Jump 4. You only got a broken arm, and some cuts and bruises."

"You made it out in fairly good condition. I judged by the accident you would have been much worse young man." The nurse smiled at him, but Ryo turned his head to the ceiling of the ambulance.

"You said the accident was bad. Did Wildfire break – Is she – "

"No!" they all quickly reassured him.

Ryo felt the painkillers the nurse had given him begin to take effect. Slowly he fell into a troubled sleep.

**

Three years later, in the heat of a July sun, Ryo walked to the pasture fence and crossed his arms over the top rail. He was a man now, almost 23, and the accident that changed a part of his life had been put aside. Smiling, he looked into the fenced in area. Lying beneath a great oak, heavy with foal, was a pure white horse. His horse –

She was a brilliant white, excluding her pink-tinted hooves and delicate nose. Standing just a little over 15 hands, she wasn't a tall horse. But after much love from Ryo and his friends, he had been able to put her Thoroughbred speed, and Warmblood skill together to create a neat performing jumper and renowned legend in the American and Japanese show jumping circuit. Had it not been for a fractured cannon bone acquired those three years ago in their last show, the two would still be showing.

Ryo became distracted when White Blaze butted his leg. "Hi boy." He rubbed the massive head and looked over to the next pasture where Sage's blood bay stallion pranced along the fence line, ears pricked, neck arched, and coal black mane and tail streaming behind him like flags. Something fluttered in his chest. His heart maybe? A foal out of his mare and Sage's prize, Arabian halter champion would soon be born. It had already been agreed that the foal would be his and he looked forward to the day when just the two of them would be soaring over oxers, and triple bars, and hog's backs.

Nearby, in the large outdoor arena, Cye and Rowen could be seen gracefully posting to the trots of their brown and blue roan mares, respectfully. Kento was in the round pen, working with his gray, 3 year old gelding.

Ryo's thoughts turned to the question people continued to ask him. Wildfire was a pretty name. But why? 

"It's an inside understanding," he would reply every time with a smile. A few reporters cared to speculate, however, as they were displeased with his answer and desperately seeking to find a reason why a pure white horse would be named after fire, if only to please and attract the customers. They had finally come to a conclusion – "Wildfire, everyone's favorite equine athlete of our day and time, was so accurately named, for she runs so fast and jumps with as much ease as stepping over a blade of grass. Just as the Wildfire consumes whatever stands before it without a backward glance."

But the reporters were way off and didn't understand the real reason for which he had bestowed the name "Wildfire" upon the little, white mare. _They never would, never could, never will . . ._

_________________________

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed! I wrote this story in just two days. _Two days! _A record! If this story goes well with everyone out there, I might, _might_ do a horse story with Rowen. So, let me know! Questions, comments, praises, and suggestions can be sent to [JediMarieKenobi@hotmail.com][1]. Thanks! And may the Force be with you!

****

Word list

Japanese Words:

A arigato – Oh thanks a lot

Tasukete kure – Help!

****

Horse Terms:

Canter – One of the horse's natural gaits. It is faster than the walk and trot but slower than the gallop.

Cannon Bone – Bone in the horse's foreleg between knee and fetlock (ankle).

Coop – Fence shaped like a triangle with pointed top that horse jumps.

Crowhopped – It is a move where the horse arches its back and leaps, bringing all four feet off the ground at the same time.

Posting Trot – Just as the name says. You rise to the trot when the outside leg (leg nearest the rail) is forward.

Sitting Trot – Also what the name says. You sit to the trot instead of posting. (Very bumpy until you learn how to do it properly! ^_^)

Triple Combination – Three jumps in a row with no more than 3 strides between each jump.

Trot – A two beat gait in which the horse's diagonal legs move together. I.E. Right fore and left hind.

   [1]: mailto:Palimino24@aol.com



End file.
